From JP 6 135228 a device is known for connecting a motor vehicle window pane to a window lifter wherein the lower edge of the window pane is connected to two pane sockets which each have two spaced webs with a wedge-shaped tip. Two clip-like followers connected to a window lifter device have an inclined lead-in area and an undercut hollow cavity for holding with keyed engagement the wedge-shaped tips of the pane sockets connected to the window pane. As a result of the only slight keyed engagement between the wedge-shaped tips and the undercut hollow cavity, in order to secure the connection between the pane sockets and the followers a bore is provided penetrating through the arms of each follower to house a screw connection with which the arms of the followers are tensioned so that the position of the wedge-shaped tips of the pane sockets in the followers is secured.
With this known device for connecting a motor vehicle window pane to the followers of a window lifter it is necessary to align the positive locking elements of the pane sockets and the follower precisely relative to each other and in addition to tension the followers with force-locking engagement to secure the connection between the pane sockets and followers, which in turn necessitates visual contact with the connecting means and access to the followers during assembly. Connecting the window pane to the window lifter therefore requires an open door shaft and a longer assembly time which leads to considerable costs during assembly.
From DE 44 23 440 A1 a device is known for connecting a motor vehicle window pane to the guide device of a window lifter where in the region of the lower edge of the window pane a cylindrical connecting element is connected to the window pane and the guide device has, perpendicular to the plane of the pane, spring-elastic retaining arms with an incline for guiding in the connecting element. Recesses provided in the spring-elastic retaining arms serve to hold the connecting element in the fastening state where the connection between the connecting element and recesses is produced by the connecting element snap-fitting into the recesses.
The positive-locking detent connection between the connecting element and the retaining arms does not require any additional tensioning of the retaining arms to secure the connection, and the guide-in phase at the upper ends of the retaining arms allows a rough pre-adjustment so that the connection between the window pane and the guide device of a window lifter can also be carried out without any visual contact. Blind fitting when fastening the window pane on the window lifter is thus possible and no open door shaft is required during assembly.